


Our Small Family

by Gozzer



Series: Uncle Scott [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Aunts & Uncles, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cassie Lang needs a hug, Comfort, Cousins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Reunions, Gen, Hugs, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Parent Scott Lang, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash, Precious Peter Parker, Uncle Scott Lang, and tears, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Peter's family was small, just his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. And his Uncle Scott and baby cousin Cassie and Scott's wife, Maggie.A look into life with Scott Lang being May Parker's little brother.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & May Parker, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Scott Lang & Tony Stark
Series: Uncle Scott [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Our Small Family

Peter considered his family small. His parents are gone but he moved in with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May to find out that May had a younger brother. They didn’t get to meet until Peter was six because the man was still in college; not that he understood that at the time. Uncle Scott came into his life with a laugh and ugly stuff toy that could only say ‘Goodday’. He learned a little later that Scott was an electrical engineer in San Francisco while Aunt May came to New York to be a nurse. Every Christmas and sporadic times during the year Scott would come to visit them; on one memorable Christmas they went to visit him. During those visits he met his baby cousin Cassie and Scott’s wife Maggie. It was a small family, but it was his and he’d never trade it for the world. 

When Peter was ten Scott got sent to prison for stealing. It was a blow to the entire family. Aunt May was upset for several weeks afterwards and Maggie stopped calling during the first three months. Peter didn’t want to think of his Uncle Scott as a bad guy, he wasn’t, so he didn’t. Scott may be in prison but he was still a good person in Peter’s mind. A few months after he was put away there was an attack on New York. Aunt May was at work at the Metro and it was just Peter and Uncle Ben left in the apartment. He was terrified but proud of the heroes that stopped the aliens. He wouldn’t mind being a hero when he grew up if he got to help people like they did. That’s all he wished to do when he grew up, he wanted to help everyone even if they didn’t think they needed it. Nobody deserves to be without hope.

A couple months before his fourteenth birthday, Scott was released from prison. Peter had heard all about his divorce from Maggie from May. They got a call from him a couple days after he was released and they spent several hours catching up on the last three years. May even suggested they go visit around Halloween. Which they ended up doing. It was the best Halloween Peter had ever experienced. He had missed his Uncle Scott. Late in the night he was still up watching a horror movie with Scott when the man came clean about being a superhero. They stayed up the entire night talking about Scott’s adventure to becoming Ant-man and Peter made him promise to keep him in the loop on everything that happened. Three years was a long time to go without seeing someone and Peter didn’t want to miss out on any more time with his uncle. 

Three months after he turned fourteen he got bit by a spider on a field trip. It felt like he was dying for an entire week straight as he threw up and shivered in the bathroom; hiding away from Ben and May. He didn’t want them to worry. Within the next couple weeks he learned of the powers he now processed. It took so much to not tell Ned about it and he decided to keep it quiet from everyone. Late December, after Christmas but before New Years, Ben died. They were at a convenience store and he couldn’t stop the robbers. The store was shot up before he had a chance to do anything and Ben was caught by a stray bullet. Peter stayed by Ben’s side as he died and cried; there was nothing he could do to help. He wasn’t a doctor, he didn’t know anything about bullet wounds. It was then that he vowed to never let anyone else die or get hurt while he was around; he had these abilities and what was the point if he didn’t use them to help. 

Peter slowly but surely grew into being Spider-man - a moniker he modified from his uncle’s own superhero name. It was both hard work and it wasn’t. He had to learn how to take down a criminal and the best ways around Queens now that he wasn’t burdened by streets. May still didn’t know and he wanted to keep it that way. Then Tony Stark was in their apartment asking about him. He was so nervous but he thought he hid it well. Being asked to go to Germany and fight the other Avengers was a lot to think about but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. The next several hours were a whirlwind of getting a passport, getting on a private jet, changing into a new spider suit, and being brought to another airport. He wanted to impress Tony so he followed his order to steal Captain America’s shield from his hands. For once his spider-sense didn’t work until the last minute and a boot was under his chin; the shield was ripped from his hands and brought back to Cap’s side. Peter shook off the blow to focus on who hit him to see the Ant-man suit with his Uncle Scott using it. That would explain why he didn’t realize there was an attack until the last minute. 

The fight that broke out was too much to keep up with. He bounced between who he was fighting until he shot after War Machine after a giant Scott tossed him away. Peter didn’t want to hurt anyone - least of all his uncle - but he also knew Scott had to be brought down. With his suggestion of how to take him down, Peter swung around his legs to wrap them up in thick webbing. It didn’t go exactly to plan as he was swatted away into a stack of crates but Scott hit the ground with a heavy thud. Coming in contact with the ground hurt but he knew he’d be alright in a few minutes. After nearly hitting Tony he was told he was done fighting and to sit the rest of it out; which he was okay with. But he didn’t stay in place. He was up on his feet and jogging over to where Scott had fallen, getting to him just in time to hear him ask for orange slices. 

“I wouldn’t mind some of those myself.” Peter dropped down on the ground next to the man and crossed his legs. Scott startled and sat up with a wince. 

“Peter? What the hell are you doing here?” Wide green eyes turned to his mask and grew very concerned. “Oh God, I’m so sorry! If I had known that was you I wouldn’t’ve- May is going to kill me!” Peter couldn’t help laughing for a moment before a thought came to mind. 

“I don’t think you have to worry, Uncle Scott. I’m pretty sure you’re going back to prison.” 

Back to prison is exactly where Scott went. But a few weeks later Peter and May got a call from Scott to tell them that he was currently on two years of house arrest in San Francisco. It took some convincing but May eventually brought him to California to visit just before school started back up. Then he was back at Midtown and going through sophomore year as a fifteen year old. The first couple months of school were a trainwreck though. Ned found out he was Spider-man and he came across a giant weapons ring running out of Queens. He fought the Vulture, got the suit taken away, and tried to go to Homecoming with Liz. But after defeating Vulture things went back to normal. He got the suit back and actually started interning with Tony; which were some of the best hours spent. 

The summer after school he managed to convince May to let him spend a couple weeks with Uncle Scott in San Francisco. He spent time with Cassie and got to know Scott’s friends better. Those were a couple of the best weeks he’d had that summer. He spent the rest of the summer with Ned and MJ around Queens, and with Tony in the labs. The next school year came and went without any major problems surfacing. It was kinda boring actually. Normal crime to stop and projects to build with Tony. Like last summer he spent the first couple weeks with Scott and Cassie before he was back in New York. Literally a week after he left he was on the phone with Scott as he talked about the adventure he had for the last three days of his house arrest. Peter was fascinated with the Quantum Realm and wanted to know more about it. Eventually Scott transferred his questions over to Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne; and Peter probably could’ve died then and there. Both of them were world renowned scientists until Janet mysteriously vanished and Hank started his own company. For every question Peter asked he got an equal answer from either one or both of them and it was amazing. He learned as much as he could before May told him to go to bed. Over the next few weeks he’d ask Scott if he could talk to them and eventually Janet decided to get a phone of their own to continue the learning sessions. 

School started back up and Peter was excited for his senior year. He didn’t quite have a plan for after highschool but he was leaning towards Quantum Physics or something along the lines of engineering. It was all so fascinating. Barely a month into the school year and they were on a field trip to MOMA. Peter wasn’t paying much attention to anything when his spider-senses sprung to life. He looked out the bus window to find a spaceship over New York and had Ned cause a distraction before slipping out the bus. Joining in the fight with Tony, he knew he should’ve stayed close to the ground. But what was the point of helping the little guy if there wasn’t going to be a little guy left? 

Space was cool and so was Doctor Strange and his cloak. Peter couldn’t tell if hours had gone by or minutes, but soon they were coming upon a different planet. They tried to steer the ship but soon they were crashing into the planet’s surface. He clung to the ceiling before lowering himself when his spider-sense started up again. The small fight that took place ended soon enough when they got over the little understanding that none of them worked for Thanos. Then they were planning on how to take this Thanos down. Peter was nervous but he did his part to the best of his ability. It didn’t matter though because Thanos was stronger than all of them combined and Doctor Strange gave up the Time Stone thingy.

When he felt something coming he tried to voice as much to Tony. He could feel something happening to him. Looking down at his hands proved them turning gray and starting to flake away. He stumbled towards Tony and clung onto him while begging not to go. It hurt so much he couldn’t think straight. But then a sense of peace came over his mind and Tony disappeared from his vision. 

Scott came into the new world with thoughts that only five hours had passed. Coming across the memorials had his heart racing and his stomach in his throat. He searched and searched for Cassie’s name only to come across his own. Then he was leaving everything behind to get to the last house that he knew Jim and Maggie lived in with Cassie; and prayed they were still there. When a teenage girl came to the door his breath caught and his eyes started to burn. His Cassie was all grown up and he wasn’t there to see it. She hugged him so damn tight. He didn’t know how long had passed but he knew it was longer than he could have ever expected. Maggie and Jim came to the door next and the hug became a tear filled reunion. They brought him into the house and sat him down on the couch to explain all that had happened; from Thanos to the Snap and the next five years. When he ran out of immediate questions it got quiet. What happened to his sister and nephew?

“May...is she- Was she one of the-” He couldn’t get the words out but they understood. The sad frowns and teary eyes told him all he needed to know. May didn’t make it. His older sister was gone before he was, and wasn’t that a sad thought? They had promised each other when they were young that he would never be left alone, that neither of them would ever be lonely again. “And Peter?” 

“I’m sorry, Scott. Neither of them made it,” Jim answered. Maggie looked ready to cry again and Scott understood. Not only was May his sister and Peter his nephew, but both were like family to Maggie and Cassie as well. Cassie and Peter had been practically best friends and almost raised together. They were a small but close family. 

For the next couple of days Scott stayed with them and learned that only Kurt had been left out of his friends. But no one knew where he was. After the Snap he had disappeared and not said a word to anyone; they didn’t want to assume the worst but it was hard not too. It was during those couple of days that a theory and partial plan started growing in Scott’s mind. If they could use the Quantum Realm to time travel - almost like he had - then they could bring everyone back. He got the van out of storage along with some clothes and was about to head off for New York when Cassie stopped him. Five years had passed and now that she got him back she didn’t want him to leave, not without her. He was hesitant to let her come along but even Maggie wasn’t opposed to the idea. So instead of just him leaving for New York Cassie was sitting in the passenger seat next to him talking about all that had happened in the last five years. 

It took them two days to reach the Compound. Then only a couple minutes before they were being let through the gates. Cassie stuck by his side as they moved through the Compound to where Natasha and Steve were in the common area. He went through his whole thought process but the more he talked about it the crazier it sounded. Thankfully neither of the Avengers said it was a lost cause and only suggested that they go visit Tony Stark. Scott sat in the backseat of the car with Cassie and worried if Stark would even agree to help. The lakehouse that they drove up to was nice with a garden out front along with a small tent and things fit for a young child. They stepped out of the car and Scott told Cassie she didn’t have to join them but she waved away his concerns to follow next to him. On the porch Stark came back outside with a tray of cups and coffee that he sat on a small table. Cassie sat on the railing with a cup in her hands while Scott hashed out his idea again to Stark; only to get shut down. 

“We have a chance to get them back, all of them. And you won’t even-” 

“That’s right. I won’t even.” Stark interrupted with a shake of his head. “I can’t risk what I’ve got.” Scott knew then and there that his plan was down the drain. This was their chance but Stark wouldn’t do it. He wasn’t angry or anything about it, he understood where the man was coming from, but he didn’t know if he could handle a world without his sister or nephew. His daughter was all grown up and wouldn’t need him soon enough; and he didn’t know how to survive in this new world, didn’t know if he ever would. 

“Peter used to talk about you nonstop. Each summer he stayed with my dad, he would go on and on about how great you are and all the things you had done together.” Cassie’s voice had all of them turning to her. She was staring into the cup in her hands. Scott wanted to comfort her but he didn’t know how. When she finally lifted her gaze she kept it trained on Stark. “Everything I learned about you came from him. You were his hero.” There were tears in her eyes but she held Stark’s gaze firm. “And you’re not even going to try and save him? To be the hero he thought you were?” 

“Cassie…” Scott got up and set his glass aside to pull her into a side hug. Her head landed on his shoulder while her arms went around his middle to hug him back. Peter and Cassie had been so close, had been more like siblings than cousins despite the fact that they weren’t actually related by blood. 

“How did you know Peter?” Scott looked over at Stark to find a stricken look on his face. 

“He’s my nephew.” There was something on Stark’s face before he looked away. It got quiet on the porch for a moment until the screen door was opening and a little girl was running out. She crawled into Stark’s lap and put her head in his shoulder. 

“Mommy said to come save you.” Cassie pulled away from Scott to watch Stark like they all were. He put his arm under the girl before getting to his feet. 

“Well, I’m saved.” 

“Tony-” Steve didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence. Stark didn’t move his gaze away from Scott and he could see the grief still swimming in the older man’s eyes. Peter meant a lot to all of them. 

“I won’t promise you anything, Lang, but I’ll try my best.” With that the man disappeared back into his cabin. 

They went on their way with that victory to get Bruce Banner to join in the time heist. Cassie was still quiet but Scott knew she was just as excited as he was to get everyone back. It was the biggest relief they could get. When they all got to the Compound the Avengers went about getting the rest of the team while Scott put the van in the garage to start transferring the Quantum Tunnel data over. While Cassie didn’t know that much about science she was a good help. Then Stark was joining him along with a talking raccoon named Rocket and they were finally building an honest to god time machine. While Scott worked with the other two engineers and Bruce, Cassie spent her time with Natasha doing something; she wasn’t very clear when Scott asked about it. 

For three days they worked nonstop on the Quantum platform. Scott was ready to sleep for the next couple of days but he only got a few hours before they were working again. But this time on finding the Infinity Stones. Not that he really knew what everyone was talking about but he pretended to at least. Cassie was having an easier time and even took to brainstorming with the others on the timeline of the Stones. She fit in quite well with everyone. When each of the Stones was categorized into a specific time and place, they decided on teams. Scott nearly had a heart attack when he learned that Cassie had been using a prototype Wasp suit for the last few months. Apparently she had found it among Hank and Hope’s things after the Snap. But even with her less than a year’s experience Scott refused to let her go on the time heist with them. That hadn’t been part of the deal when she got to go with him to New York; and Maggie would kill him if something happened to her. So she was in charge of watching the monitors and data for the minute that they were going to be gone. She didn’t like it but she accepted it anyway. 

When they got back it was a somber moment to learn that Natasha had sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone. Scott and Cassie stayed out of the way to let the others mourn together; doing their own mourning for the loss of a friend. But a couple hours later and it was back to business. They had to get those Stones in the gauntlet and snapped then back to their original time before someone came looking for them. With all the Stones in the gauntlet Bruce did the honor of snapping his fingers to bring everyone back. Scott let the helmet recede from his face while Cassie did the same. They shared a look before stepping out of the workshop to watch birds flying through the trees and listen to them sing. It was a peaceful moment. 

That was broken when Scott noticed a giant ship in the sky and several missiles coming down on them. Cassie must have noticed them too because both of them hit the buttons on their gloves just as the entire building exploded around them. When Scott came to he immediately called out for Cassie and tried to find her in the rubble around him. She appeared next to him looking no worse for wear and he pulled her into a hug. They broke apart when Rhodey’s voice came through the comms that they were drowning down below. Cassie said she was going to look for the others and took off before he could argue against the idea. He had to push his worry from his mind to focus on saving those underneath them. When he reached them the entire space was underwater. It wasn’t a hard decision to gather them in his hand while he grew larger than he had in the past. He had to clear the rubble and there was a lot to get through. 

On the surface there was a gathering of opposing sides. Scott spied Cassie landing next to Stark and allowed a sliver of relief. But he couldn’t have too much because there was an entire war ahead of them. 

That they came out on top of. A blonde woman had gotten the gauntlet and snapped her fingers just before Thanos stole the Stones from her. She was injured but she was going to survive thankfully. Scott raced through the mess to get to Cassie and found her hugging someone. He came up behind them but waited for them to pull apart before asking questions. When they did part Scott finally got a good look at who she was hugging. Peter’s face was a little busted up and dirty but it was Peter without a doubt.

“Peter!” Scott moved around a chunk of metal to get to his nephew. Cassie stepped to the side to allow him to pull the other teenager into a tight hug. 

“Uncle Scott!” The kid hugged him back just as tight, if not a little tighter because of his strength. “Did you know Cassie’s a teenager now too? She’s as tall as I am!” Peter rambled for a few more moments about some things before Scott finally cut him off. 

“I know, I know, Pete.” He squeezed the kid once more before pulling away. They studied each other for a second then stepped away. “Let’s join the others. We’ve got to find your aunt and return you to her.” And Scott wanted nothing more than to see his sister again; and he was sure Cassie wanted to see her aunt after so many years. 

It took another few hours before things settled down enough for them to find specific people. May had been blowing up Stark’s phone since she got back apparently and had been trying to find Peter. Even with that information it still took a while to get May out to Stark’s lakehouse. Scott and Cassie hadn’t exactly left the porch and neither had Peter for the most part; he moved between them and Stark. But the second a dark car pulled up through the gloom of twilight Peter was jumping over the railing and racing for the car. May stepped out and Scott just knew she was crying. He was close to tears himself. Cassie didn’t wait a second before following Peter’s movement and joined him in hugging May. The reunion drew the attention of those in the house but not even Scott was paying attention to anyone other than the three people in front of him. He joined them at a slower pace but he was no less relieved to see the woman. When Cassie and Peter broke away from May Scott was next to pull her into a hug. 

“Let’s not have something like this happen again.” His words were muffled in her hair but he knew she heard him. There was a sniff and a small laugh from her. The grip he had on her tightened and he buried his face into her hair to try and fight back the tears. Just these last several days without her was worse than he could ever have thought. He never wanted to lose his older sister again and he couldn’t even imagine how Cassie must have felt for all three of them to be gone. There was a promise he was going to make to her, that he would never leave her again if he had any say in it. 

“It won’t. We won’t let it happen.” May pulled back from him but only enough to pull Cassie and Peter back into the hug. The kids didn’t mind the cramped situation as they hugged back just as much as they were given. Their family may be small - with a few additions here and there - but they would always be close. 


End file.
